


The Vampire Hunter

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, VIXX, Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: This is a follow up to Voodoo Slave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from Voodoo Slave.  
> Parts in parenthesis are telepathic. Used for the dolls to talk to each other.

The full moon rose and Ravi woke up. He is tied to the bed he noticed. Damn that fucking vampire and his dolls. What happened to him he is wondering. He starts struggling against the bindings. He  starts hearing noises around him. Someone is in the room with him he realizes. There is a soft chuckle near him and he stops.

"Those bonds are not going to loosen or break. I have made sure of that. I am very good at tying things up." came the cheerful voice in the room.

"Your the vampire. What have you done to me?"

"Yes, my name is N. Right now your safely bound until your turning is complete. Which could be several days."

"What the fuck do you mean my turning? What the fuck is going on?"

At this time, N decided to have the long talk with Ravi about what's going on. He explained to Ravi about what happened the other night. They came to offer a proposition to Ravi to help them search and destroy rogue vampires that kill humans. N decided for everyone's safety that they would turn Ravi into a vampire. With his hunting skills and his soon to be acquired vampire skills, he would be a deadly combination. N explained to Ravi the rules about feeding and how just a few sips of blood taken at the height of passion will last a long time. The older the vampire the longer it lasts. For new vampires Ravi is told it will last about a month.

After learning all of this, Ravi is still mad but is starting to realize that not all vampires are the same as the ones that killed his sister. He also learned from N that Leo and him are vampire enforcers. That their job is to also hunt rogue vampires. Ravi quiets down and decides to think about things for awhile. Well he obviously has no choice being bound to this bed.

N has to leave as dawn will be upon them in a hour or so. He decides to leave Hongbin with Ravi. They already prepared the room to prevent any daylight from entering.

"If you have any problems with him, Binnie, you make sure to let Hyukkie know okay."

"Yes, sir."

With a final wave goodbye, N and Hyuk leave for home. Hongbin settles in for a long day. He watches as the pull of dawn draws Ravi into a deep slumber. Hongbin takes a blanket and places it over Ravi. Ravi lets out a soft murmur. Hongbin notices how his soft lips are a sharp contrast to his harsh personality. But then he may actually have been a different person before the incident. For some reason Hongbin is strangely attracted to this guy. Its obvious that Leo doesn't need him with Ken around. Maybe N will let him stay with Ravi. Since he is still very young vampire wise, Hongbin will be able to protect him.

(Hyukkie)

(Yeah)

(Do you think N would let me stay with Ravi? I think it would be better since he just turned and Leo doesn't need me.)

(Binnie, do you have a hard on for Ravi now?)

(No, there is just something. I don't know how to explain it.)

(I will talk to N for you in the morning. How is he handling the turning, you know this is the worst time till nightfall.)

(He is doing fine, sleeping really deep. I don't think an explosion in the room would wake him *laughing*)

(That is probably for the best, turning is a very painful process.)

(Yeah, I will let you get back to work with Ken now Hyuk.)

(Alright, I'm here if you need anything)

Ravi starts almost whimpering in his sleep. Hongbin goes over to check on him, to see if he is in pain. All he can make out among the groans and whimpers is the name Jiwon. He wonders if this is the name of his sister. Hongbin climbs into the bed next to Ravi. He gently cups Ravi's head into his lap, stroking his hair and cooing softly at him. After a few minutes, Ravi finally calms down and settles back into a deep sleep.

Dusk finally comes and Ravi wakes to find his head cradled in someone's lap. Its nice and comfortable. Looking up he sees a young mans smiling face. Ravi cant get over the two biggest dimples he has ever seen.

"Good evening Ravi. I hope you slept well"

"I guess, but who are you?"

"I'm Hongbin. I'm a voodoo doll. I was the one you saw in the shop window."

"Ok. But why is my head in your lap"

"Oh, the turning can be quite painful and you seemed most calm like this." Hongbin not telling him about the name he kept calling for. He didn't want to intrude on Ravi so early. As Ravi learns to trust us, Hongbin is sure he will open up to us about his sister.

Hongbin gets out of bed and opens the curtain to let the darkness in. At this time everyone else comes in the room. Ken is a little nervous but stays with Leo. N tsks at Ravi and starts to unbuckle his restraints. He allows Ravi to sit up and stretch.

"Have you thought about what we had discussed about helping us find rogue vampires?"

"Yeah, I think this will be the best for all of us, if I work with you guys. Besides, if I said no, what would you have done to me, since I'm a vampire now."

N's lips had a slight twitch like a smile at that.

"Oh I would of killed you myself. But, you need to have your first feeding. Your vampire abilities will be very weak right now. They take time to learn and master."

N walks to Hongbin and whispers something in his ear. Suddenly his eyes get as big as saucers and he starts to turn beet red. He shakes his head in an affirmative anyways.

"Ravi, your pretty lucky. Very rarely does a newly turned vampire get to be bonded with their own voodoo doll. This is a privilege. If you do anything to hurt Hongbin, I personally will destroy you." N's eyes suddenly turn a very very deep almost blood red. "With this bond, you will be able to sense each others feelings among other things."

Ravi just sits there stunned. Not really knowing whats going on, but hearing the sincere threat in his voice, takes heed and listens. Hongbin is also stunned. He didn't think N would let him bond with Ravi. Inside he is very happy. N walks to Hongbin and carefully makes a small cut into his inner arm. With a look from N, Ravi goes and carefully drinks from Hongbin. After about four good gulps, he raises his head. Surprisingly he is sated. N then grabs Ravi's hand and pricks his finger. N then drops that blood into the wound on Hongbin arm.

"There you are now bonded till one of you dies"

Ravi just nods and is speechless. So many thoughts and emotions are running through him right now. He is going to have to learn to slowly trust these guys. He figures they cant be that bad. They could of already killed him several times. Although, they do have the same mission and these new abilities might come in handy.

(Hyukkie, See if you can discreetly get everyone out of here. He is in a emotional overload. Give him a day or two before we start our mission.)

(Sure thing)

Hyukkie pipes up about starving and wants the four of them to go get food. N just sighs and catches the hint. They make their way out leaving Hongbin and Ravi together. They head outside in the cool air, going to a nearby restaurant. Ken and Hyuk enjoy their meal while N and Leo just talk. Since finding out about why Ravi has been hunting them, N and Leo have been using their own connections to find more information about the attack on Ravi's sister. After eating the four of them head back to the shop for their own personal time before the dawn.

Back in the room with Ravi and Hongbin. Ravi is still pretty speechless, so Hongbin takes him and lays in the bed with him. Hongbins soft caresses slowly draining any tension out of Ravi. Hongbin is enjoying the quietness of this time together. Something about it seems like this is what he was created for. Its a strange sensation, he has been around for a thousand years and never felt like this to any of his other owners. And N did the bonding without Hongbin asking him, like he even knew. Hyuk must of said something. Hyuk and him have been together for the thousand years so they know everything about each other. He is not the type of doll to ask for a favor but he is strongly drawn to Ravi.

Ravi finally has calmed down and is able to talk to Hongbin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the shop, N leads Hyuk back to their room for some fun before bed. Leo and Ken also head to their room for some quiet time. Across town, Ravi and Hongbin stay up talking and just getting to know each other more. Ravi learns of Hongbin's curse ability of glass. Hongbin learns more about Ravi's sister. How Ravis goal in life was to be a bodyguard for her. But she was attacked at a park while he went to go get her some ice cream one evening, after spending the day with her at the amusement park. He was getting ready to go to college and wanted to have some quality time with her before he left. His parents never blamed him for her death, only he has and it has been a burden to Ravi.

Hongbin has Ravi's head in his lap as they are talking. His fingers gently, soothingly going through Ravi's hair. As it got close to dawn, Ravi's eyes got heavier and he drifted off to sleep. His whole body was relaxed like it was the first time in years he could sleep. Hongbin laid down next to him and pulled Ravi close while he slept.

(Hyuk)

(Yeah Binnie)

(How are things going over there?)

(Well based on the sounds we heard, Ken wont be able to sit down for a couple days. He is probably soaking in the tub.*chuckling* N is sleeping soundly after he had a good workout last night with me)

(Really don't want to know about those things. I'm curious about any info you guys found out about Ravi's sister.)

(No we haven't yet other than the location where it happened. Which happens to be this city. Its like there are forces that are drawing all of us here. Were trying to figure out why. N is talking about getting ahold of some other people they know for information.)

(Alright, at least we don't have to worry about a hunter right now. But we still cant let our guard down in case something bigger is going on.)

(Understood, Well see you tonight Binnie)

(Yep Hyuk, and make sure Ken gets treated if needed)

 

The next night everyone gathered at the shop. They were sitting around a table, questioning Ravi, going over notes and trying to gather as much information about the night Ravi's sister died. As the night goes one, N starts getting restless. He decides he wants to go out for a walk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

N heads out for his walk around town. When he was far enough away from the store, he pulls out his cell phone and calls a number. After a few minutes of talking to this person, N heads to a local coffee shop. Heading to a back corner where its quiet and they wont be disturbed he waits. After awhile a slender gentleman with silver hair appeared and sat down in front of N. The gentleman carefully took a sip of his coffee before addressing N.

"N it is unusual for you to contact me for help. What is it that I can do for you?"

"Bam, we have a strange situation going on. I am thinking we have witches that are killing people and framing vampires for it. We recently created a new vampire who just happens to also be a vampire hunter. His sister was killed supposedly by vampires but none of the facts are adding up. Can you contact his sister and maybe get some more information for us to get to the bottom of this problem?"

"N WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!" talking about making a vampire hunter into a vampire. N chuckled and glanced around glaring at everyone looking their direction. Which caused everyone to turn their heads back to what they were doing and ignoring the pair.

"Bam keep it down. It was a necessity. There is just something about him. Are you going to help me or not. I can always contact someone else if you don't want to do it. I am sure Taemin or Zelo wouldn't mind helping me in this." with a hint of a threat in his tone, but he knows that Bam wouldn't let anyone else do this. Bam is the best there is in spells to talk to the dead and he knows it.

"I will help you but I need a lock of this vampire hunters hair to make sure I get the sister."

"I will get it and send it to you. Thank you very much Bam. Things are not adding up and I am afraid there is someone behind the scenes trying to cause a war between humans and vampires. You should keep your ears open and only inform very few people about this, in case its someone in your group. But it could also be a rouge group stirring trouble for all of us also."

"Sure thing N. As soon as I get that sample I will start the spell for you."

N just nodded and got up. He left the coffee shop and headed back to the store. The others were just hanging out waiting on him to get back. Leo just had a concerned look on his face, knowing who N probably talked to. N may trust Bam with his life but Leo has had problems with magic users in his past, and hasn't let go of his distrust of them.

N sat down facing all of them. His look of seriousness quieted everyone down quickly. Which is very surprising for Ken who is a constant motormouth. With all of their attention on him now, he starts to talk.

"First thing first, Ravi after this meeting I will need a sample of your hair." glancing at him to see his reaction, which was one of shock and why. Hongbin just took his hand and squeezed it, trusting N knew what he was doing and Ravi relaxed at this.

"Second, until I get some information, I need everyone to stay here. There is something going on and I don't need any of us to get involved accidently. Ken is there enough supplies for you and the dolls for awhile?"

"Yeah N, we have enough food for us for a couple weeks right now."

N just nods his head and tells everyone to go off and do what they want. He goes up to Ravi and pulls out several strands of hair, getting a yelp from Ravi. Everyone chuckles at the sounds and Ravi glares. N says a few words and the hairs suddenly disappear.

N turns and heads to his room, with Hyuk following after him. Leo and Ken head to their room also, leaving Ravi and Hongbin alone in the living room. They decide to watch some TV. Ravi puts his head in Hongbin's lap while laying on the couch. Hongbin starts to absently start running his fingers through Ravi's hair enjoying the feeling. After awhile Hongbin can just hear light murmuring, knowing that Ravi fell asleep.

(Hyuk, you awake)

Hongbin hears strange noises in his head and immediately knows that Hyuk is busy with N. So he just lets it go right now. It is just weighing on his mind about not letting Ravi know that witches and not vampires might be involved with his sisters death. If Ravi knew that it was witches though, he might have a heavy heart for killing all those vampires before. This hurts Hongbins heart, he doesn't want to see Ravi hurt but he also doesn't want him to be left in the dark. Hongbin decides to wait and see what N has in store. He leans his head down on the arm of the couch and watches Ravi.

Shortly before dawn N comes out to the living room to get Ravi up to his room to sleep for the day. He smiles at the cute sight before him on the couch, before waking Ravi up.

"Hey Ravi, you need to get to your safe place to sleep for the day"

Ravi just grumbles and in a sleep walk state heads to his room. N turns to Hongbin and gets him up to send him following Ravi. He knows Hongbin is worried but he knows what he is doing and Ravi will be informed very soon, as soon as N gets some information from BamBam. N then heads to his room where Hyuk was waiting, he didn't worry about Leo, Ken takes very good care of him. Hyuk saw him into the room and immediately got the bed opened for N.

"Thank you Hyukkie, I will finish the rest myself. You go on and head to the living room and enjoy your day. I will see you when I wake up." N placed a gentle kiss on Hyuk's lips and climbed into bed. Hyuk went on into the living room to wait for Ken and Hongbin to come out.

Hyuk goes into the kitchen and decides to start heating up some left overs for everyone. While doing this Ken came out.

"Is Leo resting ok Ken?"

"Yeah, he is really worried that N went to BamBam for help."

"Well N has his reasons and I am sure that BamBam can help. I am just worried about what he will find out from Ravi's sister and how Ravi will take it." Just as Hyuk was saying this Hongbin came into the room. Hyuk glanced up at him in worry.

"Hey guys, Ravi is finally sleeping. I am worried about the same thing. But we just need to trust N. If it was witches that caused his sisters death, it will tear him apart, that he killed vampires for the wrong reason. We need to be prepared to help him through this no matter the outcome of BamBams spell."

They finished up their food and went to open Ken's store. It was a quiet day with just a few older tourists. Ken took a nap for most of the afternoon leaving the store to the dolls. Right before closing time a slender man with silver hair came in. Hyuk noticed him first and thought he was a customer but as soon as he got close he can feel the energy off the man. The man just smiled and locked the door.

"You must be BamBam" Hyuk said as Hongbin came in and noticed them

"Yes I am, at your service" BamBam stated with a sweeping bow like you see in the movies

(Hyuk, The others are just waking up now. He must have some information)

BamBam just smiled like he knew what they were saying telepathically to each other.

"Why don't you follow me to the living room in the back and make yourself comfortable" Hongbin stated

BamBam just nodded and followed Hongbin with Hyuk following behind. As they got to the living room, the others were already there. N stood up and shook BamBams hand and motioned for him to sit down. Hyuk brought BamBam a cup of coffee while everyone settled to hear the news he brought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

BamBam sits quietly taking sips of his coffee for a few moments. Looking at everyone in front of him.

"Are you sure you want him here to listen to this? The news I bring is not very encouraging."

N just nodded and told him to continue. Delaying telling him is not going to change anything and the sooner he hears it, the sooner he can process it.

BamBam starts talking about how Ravi's sister told him it was not a vampire that killed her. A small group of magic users did it, then when she was dead they punctured her neck to look like vampire bite to lay the blame on them. After some more talking with her, he discovered who the group was. It was discovered that the group was a rogue group of witches who call themselves KARD. Ravi's sister also talked about how the group was talking like they were working behind the scenes for someone else that has power in a larger group. Ravi was very noticeably upset at this news, his heart grew heavy at the thought of the ones he killed in revenge. Hongbin noticed this and took his hand and held it tightly. Ravi vowed that he would make things right, and now he knows he has friends to help him. He has always been a loner since she died but he is starting to trust again and it lightens his heart.

They spent another hour or so talking about everything and started making plans. They knew they could trust Taemin and Zelo besides BamBam. Ravi did know one person with a few connections that he trusted. He told the group about his friend Wonho. N and Leo both raised their eyes in amusement at this name being brought up. They knew who and what Wonho is. They told Ravi that they would talk to Wonho the next night. They were going to need some time to gather as much information about this KARD group and their leader before they did any actions.

BamBam headed back to his coven with a flourish, leaving everyone to ponder tonights news. Ravi and Hongbin headed to their room. The others gave them the space he needed to process the information they all heard. N and Leo decided to make a trip to a local club and visit someone. They told Ken and Hyuk to stay and take care of things here at the store. They left and headed to the club called The Clan. They knew this is where Wonho would be. They entered a very crowded club. They go to the stage area and see a tall slim man with silver and blue hair dancing on the stage. His dancing just dripped with sexuality making every woman in the club drool with desire. They just chuckled, they had a nickname for him of Wonho hoe. But he couldn't help being a hoe like he is, that is what a incubus is. Wonho noticed them in the crowd, heading to a quiet table in the dark corner. After this song was done, he told the crowd he was done for the night and to enjoy the other dancers this evening. He grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his face and headed to the table.

"So what brings you guys to me tonight?"

"Wonho, There has been some issues in the our world"

"N, there is always issues in our world. But it must be unique or serious for you to see me. We didn't exactly part ways in a good way."

That was true, they had a relationship together a century or so before, it ended very very badly. It has only been in the last few decades that they have briefly started talking again. N has to admit that Wonho still looks so delicious as ever. 

"Wonho, there is a rogue group of witches killing innocents and framing the vampires for it. We are gathering a small group of people to help discover the reasons and put a stop to it. Part of the information we got, was that the leader of this rogue group is a leader in the main coven, so we really cant trust anyone of them."

Wonho just stared at N, processing this information. A war between witches and vampires and having innocents involved is not going to be a pretty sight to watch. It will affect every supernatural being. They have been able to survive so well in the modern world from the treaties between the groups and staying under the radar of the innocents. 

"Wonho, listen to me" N scrowled

"Sorry mind drifted at the news."

"I was asking how you knew the ex vampire hunter Ravi"

"EXXXX vampire hunter? Was he killed?" Wonhos face dropped at this, thinking his friend might have been killed.

"Well, in a small way you can say he was killed, but hes fine now. He has been turned by me and is now resting in our hideout. How is it that you know him. And who are these connections he talked about briefly."

Now Wonho's face just turned to major surprise. N and Leo both started laughing. Wonho just shakes his head to clear it. He goes on to talk about three elves he knows that Ravi once used to kill a werewolf. Ravi's specialty is vampire killing so werewolves were new to him but he could track anything. With the help of the elves they were able to kill the werewolf that had been killing in the city. They may have had a bad relationship and only been friends recently N knew he could trust anyone that Wonho trusts. So Wonho is going to contact the elves and the four of them will join the others for a meeting at the shop in one weeks time. 

The vampires leave the club and head back home. They will take this week to get as much information gathered. N calls up BamBam to tell him about the meeting and to bring Zelo and Taemin both with him.

"Leo, now all we do is wait. But I have a feeling this is only the beginning and its not going to be clean and easy like what we want."

Leo just quietly nods his head. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A week has passed and everyone has shown up at the shop just after dark. N had Zelo post wards around the shop and the room they were meeting in to protect them from any eavesdroppers. N introduced his group to everyone and Wonho introduced the elves, Shownu, Minhyuk and IM to everyone. The dolls and Ken brought out snacks and drinks for everyone. The discussion started after everyone got comfortable. The talk started with Ravi talking about the night his sister died. BamBam then talked about his talk with Ravi's sister and the information he found out. It was not vampires that killed her but a rogue group of witches. He did his own research he discovered the rogue group is called KARD. It is two men and two women, they are working for someone else but its still unknown who that leader is.

Wonho said he has been keeping his ear open at his club but hasn't heard or seen much but he knows eventually something will happen. BamBam, Zelo and Taemin will work together to get more information. The elves being from the outskirts of town can keep an eye on who comes and goes from the area. Everyone knowing what needs to be done, decided to come back in two weeks to meet again. 

Several days have passed and the elves were out patrolling the rural area outside of town. IM noticed a small group of people head to an abandoned building. He carefully watches from in the treetop to stay hidden. It was KARD, they were talking with someone else, but that person was heavily cloaked and hooded so unable to get any information about them. IM carefully notched an arrow and loosed it to land near the window on the ground. The arrow had a tracing spell to allow the location to be marked for the others to find easier. He then gave a soft whistle and a beautiful kestrel came to him. He whispered a message to the bird and sent it on its way to N.

Everyone at the shop was enjoying a quiet night together, when a bird appeared in front of N and repeated the message given to him. N gave a message back and the bird took off. Everyone looked at him wondering what was going on. 

"Everyone needs to stay here, Leo you are coming with me."

Everyone except Leo groans and Ken starts to complain about not being able to go. Leo gives him a sharp pinch in his side to be quiet as N gives Ken a death glare. Ken is suddenly quiet and just nods. N and Leo stand up and suddenly disappear. Ravi looks in shock at that, he has never known a vampire to have teleportation abilities. Ken explains that since Leo and N are both vampire enforcers, they have abilities that no other vampire has to help them with their jobs. Ravi just nods his head, mentally thankful that he has decided to join them rather than fight them. Who knows what else they can do. 

N and Leo show up in the woods where the elves are waiting for them. IM tells everyone what he has seen and that he planted a tracer at the house. The vampires said they would go alone to check it out. The elves nodded and said they would stay in the trees and keep watch. N and Leo carefully walk towards the building, as they got closer they used their abilities to hide their presence from anyone nearby. They notice it is empty so they call for Taemin to join them. Taemin's touch magic could help them figure out what was talked about. Suddenly a little bird made of flames flies in and land on the ground. With a flutter of ash and sparks a tall blond man is standing in front of them. 

"Taemin, They were in this building having a meeting with someone. Can you find out what was talked about?"

Taemin just nods his head and slowly starts going around laying his hands on items and gently closes his eyes. After what seems like forever, Taemin finally opens his eyes and comes to talk to N and Leo. The most that Taemin could get was that this person is a female and an assistant to a very high ranking member of the Witch's Council. The only other thing is that this person is secretly creating a war between the vampires and humans and going to bring in the werewolves next. N and Leo nod their heads and leave the building, after everyone left they combined their abilities to make sure KARD has no idea they were even in the area. No need for them to be tipped off that their plans are known now.

The elves did ask some of the local animals to keep an eye on the building and to let them know if the people came back. The vampires then went back home. They knew that Zelo's coven is not associated with the Grand Council. Compared to most witches, his coven actually cares about humans and does what it can to help ease suffering and not cause it. They decided that N would contact Himchan the next night for a meeting, since dawn was coming soon. During the day while the vampires were sleeping, the dolls were running the store. Just before closing time, the bell over the door rang to let them know there was a customer. Hyuk looked around the shelf where he was stocking book to see who came in. They saw a gentleman with what can only be described as bubble gum pink hair. He has the most warm and bright smile when he saw Hyuk. Hyuk was taken aback at first at this person, but something about him seemed very innocent. Hyuk came over and introduced himself. 

"I'm Kihyun." Even his voice was warm and bubbly. "I came looking for someone special, its a little early but I am willing to wait a bit."

Hyuk's eyes just blinked several times, confusion on his face. Kihyun gave a small chuckle, mentally he knew he was going to enjoy this. Life had gotten quite boring and dull lately. Even being in Wonho's club was getting dull to him and he was tired of being stuck at the house all the time. Hongbin came out from the back, after getting his mental message from Hyuk about the stranger up front. Hongbin just stopped and looked at this pink haired man in the store. Luckily at this time Ravi came out, looking more tired than awake. 

"Just the person I was waiting for, Ravi my dear, how are you?" Kihyun purrs

Ravi looks up when his name is mentioned and blinks. At that same time, everyone else had come out to see what was going on. The older vampires saw the visitor and invited him into the back. Hyuk quickly locked the store door and shut lights out for the store before heading to join the others. Everyone was sitting in the living room, chatting. Introductions were made before N got down to business.

"So Kihyun, what brings you to visit Ravi tonight?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short. I need to take a break for a few days from writing so I will update this as soon as I can.

Kihyun saunters over to Ravi and climbs into his lap, he starts running his fingers up and down Ravi's cheek and neck.

"I was soooo worried about you Ravi. I thought I had lost my playmate forever but I have to say you being a vampire suits you better than a hunter. Wonho had to tell me what happened." Kihyun purrs, everyone just looks at him in confusion except for Hongbin. If looks could kill alone Kihyun would be dead. Lucky for Kihyun, Ravi can feel Hongbin's emotions thanks to their bond and stands up while putting Kihyun down on the couch. He goes over to Hongbin, takes his hand and pulls him into his lap while sitting down in a chair. 

"Kihyun, I appreciate that you were worried about me but as you can see I am fine." Ravi flatly states as his fingers gently rub Hongbin's back. Kihyun just blankly stares at this turn of events. He just shrugs his shoulders knowing he can find other playmates easily but they wouldn't be as interesting or as fun as Ravi. With things looking under control, N and Leo decide they were going to head out to see Himchan and his coven about whats going on. Kihyun said he was going to leave now, knowing that Ravi was ok, he had to go help Wonho with some business. Ravi took Hongbin back to their room, he felt the need to explain to him about Kihyun. 

N and Leo teleported to a large home on the outskirts of town. Surrounding the home is a large park area with a small lake. On the other side of the lake is a very large orphanage and school. Innocents don't know that the Matoki Foundation that runs this school and orphanage are actually all supernatural beings. They are doing what they can to make the world better for both innocents and supernaturals, so N and Leo know they will do everything they can to help them find the person in charge of KARD. The door in front of them opens and standing before them is a man that at first glance who would be scary but when his big gummy grin shows up it can melt the hearts of anyone. 

"Bbang you need to invite them in" a gentleman says as he steps around the corner. His beautiful Italian suit caresses his toned well shaped body. His hair was not a strand out of place, his shard chiseled features gave him one of the most beautiful faces ever seen. N and Leo gave a small sigh of appreciation of his beauty. The gentleman just gave a small chuckle. Bbang invited them both into the home and showed them to the living room. 

"I'm Himchan and this is Bbang. Zelo has informed us of what has been going on. And before you even ask, yes we will help in anyway possible. My suggestion would be to have meetings out here. I am afraid to tell you but your shop has been under observation for several days now. We can set up a portal spot at the club that will directly lead to the garden out back. If they pass the guards and traps then they will be allowed into the house."

"You will have to forgive me for asking. What kind of traps and guards will you have? I only know Zelo but he has spoken highly of everyone of you." N calmly asks. 

Himchan chuckles. He is not in the least be offended by the question. They have done a lot to keep them selves hidden from most people. Zelo is only really known since he is a magic user so is required to maintain contact with the witches council. Himchan goes on to explain to N and Leo about each of them. Himchan explains that he is a Gancanaugh. His skin is toxic to females, so when he has to do public events he wears gloves. His toxins cause females to hopelessly fall for him till their energy is drained. Bbang is a spellwriter, whatever he writes comes to pass. Jongup is a mutant per se in that he is able to talk with plants. Daehyun is a trickster imp and Youngjae is a half angel. N nods his head, understanding that with the abilities these guys have, they would be safe in their meetings. 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

They left the Matoki coven and went to The Clan to talk to Wonho. Wonho has a private sex club attached to strip club part, where he also has private living quarters for him and a few friends. As they were walking though the sex club a voice caught their attention so they decided to stop. Draped across a small leather couch was a tall gentleman, but what drew their attention was the other person. It was Kihyun, who was noticeably much smaller than this guy, welding a small bull whip onto the backside of this guy. The man was letting out loud moans of enjoyment each time the whip came across his naked skin. Kihyun was hurling all kinds of insults to this man, which caused him to moan louder with each stroke of the whip. After watching for a couple of minutes they continue to Wonho's private quarters to talk to him.

Finally making their way through the maze of corridors of the club, they reached a beautiful door with a large X engraved in the wood. N raised his hand and gently knocked on the door. Just moments later they heard Wonho's voice calling them into the room. The room they enter is extremely large, beautiful four post oak bed that looked big enough for a least a half dozen people to sleep on it comfortably. N does a cursory glance around the room, noticing the positions of the others in the room. 

"Wonho, I see that you have changed the colors of the room. Was the deep green not to your taste anymore?" N comments with a smirk on his lips.

Wonho looks up with a equal smirk before laughing. 

"Honestly, after a few decades the green was getting a bit boring to look at, so decided on the royal purple." 

N just nods his head and hums approval of the royal purple in the room. Noticing a tall, gangly, and gorgeous man laying the bed sound asleep with another man next to him playing on a laptop did raise an eyebrow from him. N turned to look at Wonho with questions in his gaze. Wonho just smiled and introduced N and Leo to Jooheon who was playing the laptop. They learn the one sleeping is Hyungwon, who is a dream manipulator so spends more of his time asleep than awake. N is sure they can be trusted if Wonho is allowing them to sleep in his bed like that. 

"Wonho, we need to talk about our meetings."

"Sure thing N, anything said around them is safe. But I am suspecting that the store is being watched."

"Yes, and after talking to the Matoki Coven, we will be meeting there but we would like to use the club as a location for a portal to the coven." 

Wonho just briefly looked at N with a raised eyebrow. Matoki Coven was a very quiet and secretive group. They didn't want to get involved in supernatural politics and preferred to assist the innocents as much as possible. For them to be helping, means this issue is bigger than anyone originally thought. 

"I think that could be arranged. I have a couple VIP rooms with keycard locks that are hardly used. We will just need a list of those that will be allowed to use the portal. We should have a second portal set up at the elves cottage for a back up and that they can use."

N agreed to this and gave the list of names that would be allowed to have key cards to the portal. With the final list together of everyone who will be allowed to the meetings set, they forward it to the Matoki Coven so the guards will know who is allowed. They spend the rest of the night talking and catching up with each other. They learn that Kihyun is a siren and had a brief fling with Ravi, while he was hunting the werewolf a few years ago. Before the dawn comes, they head back to the shop to prepare to sleep. Its been an eventful day and they have much to discuss with the group. The shop is dark when they reach it, which is very strange. Being that its only a hour or so till dawn they want to make sure Ravi makes it back in time to rest. 

 

**While N and Leo are gone.....**

 

Ravi and Hongbin come out of their room after their talk to see everyone gone except for Ken and Hyuk. Ken was busy preparing some food for easy snacking for them, while Hyuk was busy watching some romantic comedy drama on TV. 

"Hey guys, do you think we could go visit my sisters grave for a little bit. I haven't been there since she was buried four years ago." Ravi suggested. The boys thought this would be a good idea since the cemetery wasn't but a few minute walk from them. They quickly gathered up the things they would need and headed out into the calm night. Very quickly they reached the cemetery while talking to each other, finding Jiwon's headstone took a few minutes but they did. It was kept up very nicely with flowers and a few stuff animals. The guys decide to step back a little ways to allow Ravi some privacy. Several minutes passed when Ravi looked over to the others and nodded his head. They went back to stand with him.

"I was thinking, there were four other girls killed the same month as my sister. They were all listed as vampire killings, with older siblings my age. We ended up training together for a time before going our own ways. After finding that Jiwon was killed by KARD, what if the others were by them also. Did KARD know we would become hunters and was basically using us to help them? I wonder if we should talk with them also?"

The others looked at him with open mouths, taking a few moments to close their mouths and breathe before saying anything.

"We should definitely talk to N about it. I feel horrible now that we didn't think to look and see if there were any other vampire related deaths besides Jiwons. It would make sense that they would use others to do their dirty work. Now it makes me wonder what the connection is between the five of you." Ken noted 

They noticed it was starting to get late so they headed back to the shop, making one stop at the store to get some more supplies. Walking through the door they notice two furious looking vampires staring at them in the dark. The guys just stop and stare not knowing what to do next. Ken decides to take the groceries to the kitchen to put away, the others glare at him leaving before turning back to the two on the couch. Ravi finally takes a breath and talks.

"Yeah, so I can see you guys are mad at us for leaving. But it was my idea. I wanted to go see Jiwons grave, I haven't been there in four years. It was during this visit I realized something important you guys should know. There were four other killings during the month that Jiwon was killed, that was blamed on vampires. They all had older siblings my age and we ended up training together for awhile before going our separate ways. What if KARD used them like they used me to do their dirty work for them, how many innocent have they killed unknowingly? "

The two vampires expressions softened as Ravi spoke, then concern spread as what he was saying finally took hold in their minds. N and Leo just looked at each other in shock. Why didn't they even think to see if there was any other vampire kills besides Ravi's sister. It was to close to dawn for them to do anything about it now, N sent everyone to their beds, leaving the dolls to take care of the store for the day. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hyuk and Hongbin spent their day researching about the other deaths while everyone else slept. Not much information was found other than a few news articles and obituaries.  There must be some sort of connection between everyone so they keep searching. Few more hours go by and they still cant see a connection to the girls.

"What if were looking the wrong place for the connection, what if its not a current one but something in family history? I mean this group has been doing things really slow and meticulous, I mean they did this four years ago and now only doing the next part. These people are not rushing things at all." Hyuk comments as he gets up from the table to get some food from the kitchen.

Hongbin just looks at him wide eyed, wondering why he didn't think of this earlier. He gets up and heads over to the computer and after another couple of hours of going through census records he finds the connection. He calls for Hyuk to show him, the families are all connected in that their ancestors were all leaders of a small village seven hundred years ago. Hongbin remembers from some history he has read that this village is where the original peace treaty was signed for the super naturals. The leaders were all vampire hunters but on seeing all the turmoil that super naturals had with each other decided to fix it. It took time but they were able to do and it has saved several supernatural species from going extinct. So KARD wanted to use the decedents of the treaty makers to destroy the same treaty. The two dolls just look at each other and shake their heads. This is something majorly huge that they need to tell N and Leo. Luckily they only had another hour or so before they woke up.

 

**Meanwhile in another part of town**

 

At a coffee shop in a quiet part of town, sits four young men in a back corner talking and enjoying their drinks. They were remembering things in the past and talking about what each had been going through the past year. This has become a yearly ritual after they all had siblings killed in the same month by vampires. They trained together for a year to become vampire hunters. Meeting up each year helps them stay in contact and gives them a chance to compare kills and information with each other. 

"Have you guys heard from Ravi yet? He is usually here with us." Jinu asked the group. They all were just as equally confused as to why he wasn't there with them. Discussing among themselves they decided he must be on a mission and couldn't be here. Hoony decided to send a message to his phone and see what he was up to. 

 

**Back at the Shop**

 

Hyuk and Hongbin were working on getting all the information they gathered together to show everyone when they woke up, when they heard music going off nearby. Locating where the music came from they discovered Ravi's cellphone under some couch cushions. It was a text message on the screen.

 

**BabyLion:**

Hey Wonchic where are you man? 

You never miss our meet ups.

Well let me know your ok, when you read this.

 

They were looking at each other, wondering what to do when at this time everyone else was waking up. Ken headed to the kitchen to eat while the others went to the living room. They handed the phone to Ravi and told him it just went off a couple minutes ago. He is just nodded and took the phone to see the message and sat down with the others. With everyone gathered finally, Hongbin started to let everyone know what they had found about the family history of those killed. N just sat there tapping a long finger on his lower lip in deep thought. Leo just sat there expressionless like usual, while Ken just looked confused as ever. Ravi finally says something.

"We also have another problem in that the vampire hunters are in town now."

"The ones that you trained with, whose siblings also died?" inquired Leo very softly

"Yeah, we have yearly meet ups to talk and exchange information. I didn't go yesterday being that I had to sleep, so they are wondering what's going on with me. How do I explain to them I have become the very thing they are hunting, and that they have been in the wrong. They will not be as accepting of it as I took it."  Ravi pondered as he paced around the room while running his hands through his hair.

"We have to figure something out fast, if he doesn't let them know he is ok and also what is going on, who knows what they will start doing." reasoned Ken

N just sat on the couch, listening to everyone while pondering what should be done. Suddenly he pulled out his phone and called Wonho. He had an idea but needed help to be able to pull it off. After talking to Wonho for a period of time, it was decided. Everyone sat down and looked at him to explain what the plan was. 

"Ravi, you contact them. Let them know you are fine and that you want to talk to them but it will be done at The Clan. Wonho has a VVIP room that we can use to talk to them in. The room will be monitored and warded. Lucky for us also is that there is a siren and a emotion manipulator nearby to help us out. They are to let the doorman know your name so they can be taken to the room. Once they are there, I will go in there and talk to them before they will be able to see Ravi." N said with authority.

Everyone nodded and headed out to the club together. Ravi messaging the guys in a group chat on the way there.

 

**Wonchic:**

Hey guys, sorry about last night. 

Going to be at The Clan tonight, private room. Give my name at the door.

We will talk there.

 

Ravi closes his phone and nods to N that the message is sent. He is hoping that this works, at least it will be in a secure area and there is plenty of help in case things get bad. Over the last few weeks since his turning, he has come to learn a lot about this group. Unlike everything he learned in training, they really don't want to kill everyone. The vampires have their own laws and rules to follow, just as other super naturals do. Also knowing now that he was being used by and outside group wanting to cause problems has him upset. He hopes the others feel the same way once they learn the truth. 

They get to the club and follow N to the back area where the room is at and knocks lightly on the door. A tall, beautiful man opens the door for the, his eyes drooping like he is about to fall asleep standing up. He steps to the side and lets everyone in. The room is large with a small stage in one corner with a pole. Several couches line the rest of the room. This is obviously a private party room for high paying people. Everyone sits down to discuss details. Ravi lets them know more about the hunters. Ravi spent time explaining what he knew about each of the four other hunters. Yoon is the leader even though he is the youngest in the group. His specialty is using a sword, its also noted that the sword is enchanted with a special poison to cause tremendous amounts of pain while slowly killing the vampire. The oldest is Jinu, whose weapon of choice is a crossbow, the bolts are treated with a chemical that will cause the vampire to instantly become engulfed in flames. Hoony has a love of knives. He has several on him at all times tucked in places that Ravi doesn't want to think about. He can use them in hand to hand combat or even throw them with deadly accuracy. The final hunter is Mino, he is the deadliest in accuracy. His weapon of choice is any kind of gun he can get ahold of. He is known to have at least three guns on his body at all times. Ravi is unsure how they will handle the news, so its best to just assume that it will be the worst. 

Everyone gets busy preparing for the arrival of the hunters. Luckily it will be at the end of the night so while they are talking the club will be closed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Info for those that don't know...
> 
> http://warriorsofmyth.wikia.com/wiki/Gancanagh


End file.
